Who is JJMazz?
by FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4
Summary: James Diamond thought it was easier to run from his growing feelings than stay with Big Time Rush, so he left. What will he do four years later when he's forced to reunite with his three best friends and the girl who still doesn't know he loves her?
1. Chapter 1

FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4

This is my second try at a BTR story; hopefully it goes better than the last... Also, all of the songs throughout the story are kind of like recommendations. (*hint, hint*)

Disclaimer:I do **not **own Big Time Rush or any of the mentioned songs; the plot is mine.

Who is JJMazz?

A Big Time Rush Fanfiction

Chapter One

James POV:

"This is JJMazz at station J625 with Carly Rae Jepsen's hit single, _Call Me Maybe_," I said into my microphone.

I swiveled in my seat, allowing the music to flow around me, and through the radio station in New York.

I felt calm. But it was quickly snatched away from me, when I recalled what would happen in less than 72 hours. A radio interview with the band called Big Time Rush. The last radio interview they would have for a while.

_Four Years Earlier_

Kendall Knight, the leader of our foursome, paced nervously in front of me.

"I can't believe this is really happening," Kendall said. He repeatedly ran his fingers through his shaggy, blonde hair.

"I know," Carlos Garcia, the most energetic member of our group, agreed.

I grinned at Kendall in anticipation, thinking how lucky he was.

"Everything will be fine, Kendall," Logan Mitchell, the calmest of us, assured him.

"Yeah . . ." Kendall murmured. "You don't think she'll back out, do you?" He asked suddenly.

"No way!" Logan, Carlos, and I chorused.

"Okay," Kendall said more to himself than to us.

"Ready guys," Mrs. Knight said from the other side of the door.

"Let's do this," Kendall said in a determined voice before he strode out of the room.

We all nodded before following Kendall out.

Carlos, Logan, and I stood beside Kendall at the front of the church. We watched as the flower girl, Jo's little cousin, came down the aisle throwing flowers and the ring bearer, Kendall's little cousin, follow. We continued to watch when Stephanie King (Carlos' girlfriend), Camille Roberts (Logan's girlfriend), and Katie Knight (Kendall's little sister) came down the aisle with their bouquets. Finally everyone in the church rose as the bride, Jo Taylor, and her father came down the aisle.

Jo's brown eyes glowed along with Kendall's blue-green ones. Their blonde hair seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. They happily smiled at each other as Jo made her way to Kendall. It was like they were the only ones there.

Both Mrs. Knight and Mrs. Taylor taped this moment, along with the entire wedding, capturing the day forever.

It was that night when we were done eating and toasting, that I realized something.

The entire room was admiring Kendall and Jo's dance.

Katie and I met glances, and smiled at each other, from across the room.

This is when I felt something lurch in my chest. A feeling came over me that I'd never felt before…about Katie.

It only worsened when we danced together later that night.

I was a tower over the then delicate, 13 year old, Katie. Her small, angelic head barely reached my waist. But we danced, disregarding these concerns.

Two weeks after Jo and Kendall's honeymoon Big Time Rush had an interview to get details on their wedding.

The overly perky, prying interviewer was Kaley Jones for SeeMeTV.

We had been through many questions when the bubbly brunette uttered one directed right at me.

"So James," She asked. "Do you feel left out knowing that you're the only one who isn't in a relationship?"

"Actually…I think I might be in love with someone right now," I answered with a slight laugh.

The others stared at me while trying to hide their confused expressions.

"There's some big time love in the air then?" Kaley cooed.

"You could call it that," I agreed with a slight nod.

"Any hints of who this mystery girl might be?" She asked.

"Just that she's very down to earth and blunt," I answered.

"Sorry girls, it looks like James might be taken now too."

It only got worse the night Kendall found out _who _it was that I loved.

Kendall and I were the only ones in the apartment because we didn't have plans.

Logan and Camille had gone to the movies. Carlos had gone to help Stephanie with the new short film she was working on. Katie and Tyler had gone to the park. And even Mrs. Knight had left to run some errands with her boyfriend, Buddha Bob.

"Hey James, can I ask you something?" Kendall asked as he walked in mine and Carlos' room.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked nonchalantly.

"You and me are best friends, right?" Kendall asked seriously.

"Of course! Why would you even ask something like that?" I said, feeling slightly hurt.

"Because you didn't tell me!" Kendall exclaimed suddenly.

"Didn't tell you what?" I asked confused.

"That you _loved_ my sister," Kendall said with a shake of his head.

Every part of my body felt like it had been repeatedly ripped until I was nothing.

"No…Kendall you have to believe me," I begged.

"James…" Kendall sighed while he shut his eyes. "_Don't_ lie to me anymore."

I bit my lip and looked down. "She's only thirteen, Kendall…"

"What?" Kendall asked, irritated and confused, due to not hearing me.

"I…I don't want to talk about this," I said before quickly exiting the room.

"We're going to _have_ to talk about this eventually, James," Kendall called after me angrily.

"No, we won't," I retorted. "Because I'm going back to Minnesota."

Everyone noticed that Kendall and I were upset with each other when they came home, but we didn't fill anyone in on the details.

For the three last days I was there, I played it off like I was just going to visit my parents in Minnesota. I planned on leaving the following morning. But that night, when I was packing, I knew I had to get help; I needed to go.

When I was practically done packing, Katie walked in.

"So…" She said awkwardly.

"What's up?" I asked with concern.

"Who's this girl you're 'in love' with?"

I sighed, knowing this would come soon enough.

"Well…she has big brown eyes and a bigger heart, a beautiful smile and long waterfalls of dark hair," I finally answered.

She widened her eyes then joked, "It kinda sounds like me."

I held my breath before letting out a forced laugh. "Yeah…it sort of does."

Katie studied me for a while before saying, "Goodnight James."

"Goodnight Katie," I said with forced enthusiasm.

Suddenly she came over and hugged me. I was stiff at first to her grasp at the suddenness, but eventually hugged her back.

"What was that for?" I asked surprised.

We pulled away from each other, so we made eye contact.

"For one, your whole 'I'm-completely-okay' thing isn't fooling me. And for two…I'm really gonna miss you, but I'll probably be too tired tomorrow to hug you properly," She answered.

Katie reached for me and hugged tighter with her head leaning near my abs; I hugged back, just as hard.

"Goodnight _again_, James," Katie finally said, laughing lightly.

"Goodnight Katie…I love you," I said.

"I love you too," Katie said with a smile before leaving.

A few hours later I made my way to bed but didn't sleep. I couldn't.

My thoughts were a cycle of worries about Kendall's anger towards me, and possible anger from the guys and Mrs. Knight when they found out. And Katie…

The SeeMeTV interview didn't help either. The media swarmed me over my new "big time love." Luckily they didn't know who she was.

I realized that I had to go…right then.

But just as I was getting up with my final bag, Carlos turned in his sleep in a half awake state.

"Where are you going, James?" He asked.

"…Just to the bathroom, Carlos," I whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" He whispered semi-groggily.

"So you can fall back asleep."

Carlos' body returned back to its slow, steady movement.

"Bye Carlos," I whispered before shutting the door.

Feeling unable to leave her completely, I made my way to Katie's room for the last time. I quietly walked over to her bed.

Katie smiled in her sleep which caused me to smile.

Without warning, my hand rose towards her face. I gently began to caress her right cheek with my fingertips. Once I realized what I was doing, I removed my hand. I didn't leave her room before whispering my goodbye to her.

Kendall's POV:  
>The morning James was gone, was the worst one of my life. Sure I was mad at him, but to think he would just leave…It didn't make sense.<p>

After some hard deliberation, I checked my phone and found James' goodbye message.

_"As I'm sure you guys have probably noticed…I'm not there, I…I left," _James' nervous voice said on the message.

"_Don't come after me…I…just need to stay in Minnesota a while longer, and sooner, than I thought I would," _He sounded like he was crying.

"_I need to get some help. But please…c-continue BTR without me. I want you to... Mrs. Knight thank you so much for being a mother-figure for me…I'm really going to miss that. And Katie…" _He took in a shaky breath. _"Don't worry about me okay…I'll come back once I'm better…once this feeling dies away…I…I promise. I love you guys. You're the best friends I've ever had." _He sniffled."_I…bye."_

And that was it. He was gone. And no he _didn't_ come back. We waited for months, until it turned into a year, and years. Still no James.

By this time Logan, Carlos, and I were 21 and Katie was 15.

Jo had given birth to three beautiful triplets. We named them Carla, Lola, and Jayla after Carlos, Logan…and James.

They were so much like my friends. Carla was wild and hyper like Carlos. Lola was the quietest but was very loyal like Logan. And Jayla was a major drama queen, always wanting to be the center of attention…like James.

Sometimes I would leave the room on the brink of tears because she was so similar to him.

Where was James? Why hadn't he come back yet? He had promised…hadn't he?

What was so wrong with being in love anyways? I would have forgiven him eventually…I had forgiven him for loving Katie. But I didn't know if I could bring myself to forgive him for abandoning us…and her.

Katie took James' sudden disappearance really hard, harder than any of us could have imagined. Some days she would lock herself in her room and cry for hours until she fell asleep.

One day mom couldn't take us all being so…depressed, so she sent us to therapy. Slowly, together, we got better. But I'm positive a void was still there where James would've been. It just wasn't the same.


	2. Chapter 2

FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4

Disclaimer: I do **not **own Big Time Rush, any of the mentioned songs, or anything else recognized. The plot is mine.

Who is JJMazz?

A Big Time Rush Fanfiction

Chapter Two

James POV:

"This is JJMazz at station J625, who am I speaking with?"

_"Hey J, this is Penny! I'm a big fan!"_ The young girl giggled out.

"Thanks Penny. What's your request?" I asked smoothly.

_"This is a pretty old song now, but I'd really love to hear _Stuck_ by Big Time Rush."_

I gulped down a gasp. "Of course," I answered, forcing serenity. "_Stuck _by Big Time Rush for Penny."

I then clicked Penny off the line and tried to breathe again.

Despite BTR's popularity, it always stung when a listener asked for a Big Time Rush song, especially an old one.

I sighed in thought. _Big Time Rush is really going to be over. For good._

"Stay tuned into station J625 after these messages."

I sighed in temporary relief that my shift was almost over. I loved my job at the studio, but just the thought of having to face my best friends...ex-best friends...? Kendall, Logan, and Carlos again really stressed me out.

~BTR~

Hours later it was 1:00 a.m. I was propped up on my elbows unable to sleep due to my nerves. There were only one and a half days left for me to prepare.

I bit into my overly chapped lips, closed my eyes, and dropped my head onto the soft surface of my pillow beneath me.

I sighed deeply, letting my thoughts take over and fill with her.

"Katie," I whispered into the darkness. "I miss you."

Katie's POV:

I lifted my hand and watched the streetlight from my window reflect onto my skin. I ignored the heat wave that was taking over my room, and threw myself onto my bed.

I let my thoughts drift back to him.

I swallowed before I forced myself to turn to my nightstand. I stared at the dark green, frame before I carefully reached for it. Delicately, I traced over James' happy face in a group picture of the guys. I lifted it closer to my face for only a few seconds before my vision blurred.

I sniffled and whispered, "James...I miss you."

"Hey, Katie?" Kendall called from my doorway.

I quickly wiped the tears from my face to avoid possible questioning.

"Yeah?"

"You ready?"

"Yeah...just give me a second."

"...You okay?" He asked coming to kneel by my bedside.

"Yeah...I'm fine, Kendall," I lied. "Go! I'll be down soon."

He squinted at me, not believing.

"You know we'll talk about this later, right?" He said sternly.

"Kendall!"

"What!"

"It's nothing...just drop it, okay?"

"No, Katie! I can't just drop it! My little sister is hurt...and I wanna help her."

"I don't need help!" I said angrily getting to my feet. I quickly collapsed back onto my bed, sobbing.

"Katie," Kendall said gently. He sat down and rocked me back and forth.

I woke up three hours later. It was much darker now and I was beside my mom in an uncomfortable position.

"Mom?" I mumbled groggily.

"Hmm?" My mother answered, also groggily.

"Where are we?"

"On our way to New York," She replied through a yawn.

"Oh," I whispered before falling back asleep.

Carlos's POV:

_Big Time Rush is practically over._ It was hard to imagine such a big part of our lives gone. But it had also been hard to imagine James in that same way…gone. But we could only hope that ending the band would be a positive.

I turned on my side to look out at the dark night around us. I wrapped my arms tightly around one of Kendall's three daughters, Carla. The two year old was fast asleep.

I kissed her cheek gently as my brain fled back to the previous night. Back to the conversation Stephanie and I had over Skype.

We had to because she was in Australia working on her newest short film.

"I can't believe this will be our last interview," I sighed. I folded my gray sweatshirt before putting it into my suitcase.

"Be optimistic, baby," Stephanie encouraged me with a smile.

"I want to be, Steph…but what if we—?"

"Don't think like that, Carlos," She said sternly but gently.

"Sorry…I'm just worried. We all want this to work so badly."

"It will."

"I hope so…I hope so."

Logan's POV:

Lola, Kendall's daughter, leaned into me gently and yawned.

Beside me, Carlos rolled over to his side. I could tell he was in a thinking mood. I would be surprised if any of us weren't.

The major decision Kendall had made two weeks earlier was completely unexpected.

We had just returned back from a swim at the Palm Woods pool, when Kendall called a band meeting.

Kendall paced nervously, deep in thought.

"What's up, Kendall?" I asked in an attempt to calm him down.

He sighed before saying, "Big Time Rush is over."

"What?" Carlos asked with wide eyes.

"Kendall…What are you talking about?" I asked, not knowing what else to say.

"We need to stop Big Time Rush."

"But…why? We always said we would keep Big Time Rush going for James!" Carlos said angrily.

"_Exactly_! James! We need to stop Big Time Rush and search for him."

"Kendall, I'm pretty sure that if James wanted us to find him…he would have shown up by now," I reminded him sadly.

"Plus, we've already searched—" Carlos started.

"But not _nearly_ enough; we have to do this again guys! It's time for us to find, James."

Kendall's POV:

I held my head in my hands and sighed, unable to sleep in my seat by Jo.

I looked up, two seats ahead, and I saw Lola yawn and snuggle into Logan. I also saw Carla, limply in Carlos' arms, dead asleep. Jayla was in my lap. Her small arms had unwrapped from around me to rub at her eyes.

"Daddy…?" She whispered.

"Hush, go back to sleep, baby," I whispered back.

She nodded before closing her eyes and leaning into me.

"Kendall…?" Jo whispered.

"Hush," I whispered before I kissed her gently on the lips. "Go back to sleep, baby."

"I love you," She mumbled. Her brown eyes opened for a few seconds, smiling at mine.

"I love you too."

Jo fell back asleep with a small smile. I smiled too before I sighed again, remembering Katie.

I hated it when we kept things from each other, especially when we both knew 'nothing' was something.

Maybe she hid it because she was stressed over the situation. Maybe I should have let the girls stay with mom and Katie. But Katie had practically demanded that she was coming, hadn't she? Anyways, the girls would return with mom two days after the interview was over. Carlos, Logan, Jo, Katie, and I would stay in New York. If we were lucky, we would find a hint to where James was. He had always wanted to go to New York.

* * *

><p>Thank you to all of those who are still supporting this story! :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4

Guess what guys? It's summer! Vacation, I mean. So possibly, by some form of magic, I'll be able to update faster! :)

Disclaimer: I do **not**own Big Time Rush, any of the mentioned songs, or anything else recognized. The plot is mine.

Who is JJMazz?

A Big Time Rush Fanfiction

Chapter Three

Carlos's POV:

"Dogs, let's roll," Gustavo Rocque, our producer, demanded.

It was five hours before our interview at New York's radio station J625. We were all nervous because after this it was really over.

Logan bit his lip and stared out the window like his eyes could break the car's glass. Like the shattered glass would be his way out. Kendall seemed to be in a contest to move every part of his body. He tapped his fingers and toes, along with bobbing his head and knees. I sighed and closed my eyes. I was nervous too, but I was also tired. Gustavo had made us wake up early, and the car ride only tempted me to sleep more.

"Carlos!" Logan suddenly belted out.

My formerly drooping body snapped to attention.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Sorry," Logan said quietly. "You were gonna fall asleep."

"No, it-it's okay," I said.

"Come on, guys," Kendall said in an attempt to cheer us up. "It's _just_ an interview."

"Yeah, _just_ our _last_ interview," Logan clarified.

"As a band," I mumbled.

"Yeah…" Kendall said with a sigh. "_But_ we get to go and find James after this."

We get to _try_ and find James is what Kendall should have said. But being the strong leader that he was, he didn't want to bring any of us down. He didn't want to depress us further.

James's POV:

"You can do this, James," I said to myself. I was nervously pacing in the lobby awaiting Big Time Rush.

"It's just your…best friends…that you ditched…four years ago. Great pep talk loser! But hey! I can _act_ like I don't know them! Yes! I got that part when I was with Camille, didn't I? Well…I turned it down but I _would _have got the part. That proves something, right?"

"Hey Jasper," Deila Stands, my assistant/intern, called from down the hall.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"Big Time Rush should be here in twenty minutes tops. You should go get ready."

"I will," I mumbled.

I could hear Deila sigh before her long, strawberry-blonde, ponytail came into view. Her emerald eyes squinted into sympathetic slits, once we were face to face.

"It won't be too bad, boss. It will only be a few minutes. Just another interview," She insisted, trying to perk me up. But we both new that was a lie.

Deila was one of the few people I worked with who knew some of my past. But not all of it…I could never reveal all of it.

"Yeah…" I mumbled through a sigh. "Just another interview."

Kendall's POV:

We were less nervous when we arrived at the studio, but we were still nervous.

"So, where's our interviewer?" I asked Gustavo casually.

"He should be coming," Gustavo said. "Kelly! Go see what's taking so long!"

"I would, but I think that's him right there," Kelly Wainwright, Gustavo's assistant, said while she gestured to a guy standing a few feet away from us.

"Are you JJMazz?" Carlos spoke first.

"Yep and I know you're Big Time Rush."

"Yeah," Logan said before he glanced at me.

This guy looked way too familiar. He was fairly young, about the same age as us. He had long, dark hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. He had dimples in his cheeks and one in his chin. He skin was tan and practically flawless.

"So how was your flight?" He asked nonchalantly…like we were friends.

"Uh…fine, thank you," Logan answered for us all.

JJMazz just smiled and nodded.

"You guys want some drinks?" He asked politely.

"Sure," Logan said.

"Yeah," Carlos replied at the same time.

"Come on, I'll show you the studio's lounge. It's amazing," He said. We followed him down a long hallway that was lined with posters of various artists. It reminded me of Gustavo's studio back in L.A.

"Why do they call you JJMazz?" Carlos asked curiously.

"My initials," He said coolly. Although I felt like I saw him twitch or something for a second.

"Your initials?" I asked. "What's your _full_ name?"

Everyone glanced at me incredulously due to me tone. But JJMazz just flipped his bangs before he calmly answered.

"J. Jasper Maslow. But practically everyone calls me Jasper, J, or JJ."

"Your first name is Jay?" I asked.

"No," He replied somewhat curtly.

"Then what is your—?"

"Sorry Jasper, we've all had a long night," Kelly interrupted quickly.

"It's all good. I've worked with worst," He smirked slightly.

Minutes later, a laugh erupted from his throat due to a joke Carlos had just said. I wasn't listening. I was looking at his full, genuine smile. That's when it hit me: Something was definitely up with that guy.

"Sorry…uh…JJ, but do mind if I talk to my friends?"

"No, go ahead."

I squinted at him. "Thanks."

I gestured for Logan and Carlos to follow me down the hall, out of earshot.

Logan and Carlos glanced at each other, unsure, once we stopped.

"What's up?" Logan instantly asked.

"You guys see that guy in there?" I asked, pointing at JJMazz who was well down the hall.

"Yeah...?" Carlos said as if to say and the-big-deal-is.

"That's _not_ JJMazz," I told them.

"…Okay….then who is it?" Logan asked.

"That is James," I replied evenly.

Logan and Carlos glanced at each other again.

"Kendall—" Logan started to say gently.

"Logan," I interrupted. "I'm not up for debates, okay? If you guys don't believe me now, you will soon. Trust me."

Logan's POV:

Kendall semi-angrily stormed off, and made his way back down the hall to where we had been.

"What are we gonna do?" Carlos asked suddenly. "What if Kendall _kills_ that guy?"

"He won't," I said, barely believing myself. "We'll make sure of that.

Kendall's POV:

"Who are we speaking to now?" JJMazz asked.

_"Mae," _A young girl's voice responded from over the phone.

"Hey Mae, what's your question for Big Time Rush?" JJMazz asked.

There were a few minutes of static filled silence before Mae spoke up again.

"…_Why are you guys breaking up? You all seem to be getting along fine, and my sister told me bands only break up when they _can't_ get along."_

"We are getting along fine…" Logan started, hesitating slightly.

"And we're still friends," Carlos added.

_"Then…why?"_ Mae asked again.

"Mae, you remember James, right?" I asked, glancing at our interviewer.

"Of course," The girl exclaimed. "He was my favorite member…no offense guys.

"It's fine," Carlos mumbled into his mike.

"None taken," Logan mumbled a few seconds after Carlos.

"Anyways…we, Big Time Rush, have agreed as a group to stop being a band due to some…private matters concerning James."

I could see out of the corner of my eye Carlos and Logan glance at each other.

"Is he okay?" Mae asked.

"I'm not sure…but we're going to find out, Mae. Don't worry." As I spoke these words I didn't break eye contact with JJMazz, not once.

Logan's POV:

Kendall was making us all uneasy; especially J. Kendall bored his eyes in the guy practically the whole interview, not even attempting to mask his growing anger.

The only thing scarier then Kendall was imagining Gustavo, the media, and worst of all, Jo's reactions towards Kendall's words.

I knew we were all going to get it.

Despite these frightening thoughts, I couldn't ignore JJMazz's similar tendencies to James. Like the way he ran his hand through his bangs when he was nervous. But...it couldn't be. No! It...wasn't James. It was...

J sighed suddenly. We briefly made eye contact.

His brown eyes were filled with tension, stress, and…regret. But I blinked and they quickly filled with false composure, I knew that hadn't been there before.

And in that instant I knew Kendall was right. It was him...it was James.


	4. Chapter 4

FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4

FruitSmackersforaNickle this chapter's for you! Thank you to everyone for your reviews!

Disclaimer: I do **not **own Big Time Rush, any of the mentioned songs, or anything else recognized. The plot is mine.

Who is JJMazz?

A Big Time Rush Fanfiction

Chapter Four

Carlos' POV:

The interview was over, but I had no time to process this. Kendall sprinted out of the room the second we were off the air. Logan reacted quicker than me, and followed him at full speed. I glanced after them before getting to my feet too.

"Thank you," I quickly said to JJMazz before I rushed after them.

"Kendall, wait up!" I heard Logan call out.

I felt like I was running forever, and like I would never catch up.

Suddenly, Kendall came to an abrupt stop in a hallway. He slid down the wall and put his head in his hands while Logan and I slowly began to approach him.

"Kendall," Logan called softly.

"I just need a minute," was Kendall's muffled reply.

Logan sighed and glanced at me.

"Okay…" Logan said. "Do want us to get anyone? …Do anything for you?"

"Yeah," Kendall said, sounding like he was crying. He looked up at us with eyes filled with pain.

"I want you to get JJMazz and tell him to cut it out! Tell him to quit being somebody he isn't!" Kendall finished.

Kendall's whole body began to shake with sobs. I was scared. Kendall rarely cried, especially not in public, _especially_ not after interviews. …But then it dawned on me this wasn't just any interview. This was our _last _interview after all. Maybe it had just really hit him. That was why he thought our interviewer was James. He was just overwhelmed.

"I'm gonna go call—" Logan whispered to me.

"Not Jo!" I said in a loud whisper.

Logan shook his head slightly and mouthed Katie.

Katie's POV:

I dressed quickly when I received Logan's frantic message.

"Where are you going?" Mom asked with Carla toddling beside her.

"Aunt Katie," Carla called up to me.

I forced a smile for Carla before turning back to my mother.

"To the studio."

"But we're supposed to wait for the boys," Mom reminded me.

"Well…they kind of need me now…it's an emergency."

"An emergency?!" Mom said scooping up Carla. "Then I'm going too!"

"No, you have to stay here and watch the triplets, remember? Your granddaughters? I'll take care of this," I said, trying to keep calm.

"But—"

"No buts. I have to go." I leaned down and kissed Carla on the cheek.

"Bye," Carla said with a little wave.

I glanced at her and back to mom.

"Bye."

~BTR~

"Where is he?" I asked Logan.

"Follow me," Logan said somberly.

"Is he doing okay?" I heard a deep, familiar voice ask.

"We're not sure yet," Carlos was saying to some tall guy with a ponytail, who the voice belonged to.

"I hope it's nothing…I did," The guy said.

"No…there's…it's not your fault," Carlos said while patting the guy on the shoulder.

The guy stiffened the instant Carlos' hand made contact with his arm.

"Who's that?" I asked slightly distracted.

"Uh…" Logan said, glancing at the tall guy and Carlos. "That's JJMazz. He was our interviewer…and…um…"

"What?" I asked.

"Let's take care of Kendall first. I'll tell you the rest later," Logan said quickly.

Before I could ask him any questions, Logan was dragging me down one of the many hallways in the large building.

I almost ran to Kendall when I saw the state he was in. His face was covered by his hands and he was shaking violently.

"Kendall…" I said, trying to get his attention. "Kendall!"

He slowly drew himself up from the ground, so he was in front of me. Kendall glanced at me before he angrily wiped away the tears from his eyes.

"I told you I only needed a minute," Kendall said, glancing at me before glaring at Logan.

"I know…but none of us knew what to do—" Logan said desperately.

"You didn't have to do anything!" Kendall said angrily. "Katie doesn't need to be getting involved in this."

"Getting involved in what?" I said.

They both glanced at each other nervously.

"You said you would tell me, Logan," I said, growing frustrated. Why couldn't they just tell me what was going on?

"And I will…later," Logan said with a sigh.

"No, I want to hear now!"

"Katie—" Logan began in a gentle tone.

"I want to know!" I exclaimed.

"This is why I didn't want you to get anyone, Logan!" Kendall said.

"Well sorry for trying to help you," Logan said sarcastically.

"Hey, I didn't _tell_ you I needed help!" Kendall retorted.

"But we all _knew_ you did!" Logan retorted back.

"Guys?" Carlos called from down the hall.

"No, you just did what you wanted to!" Kendall exclaimed, ignoring Carlos.

"Kendall, listen to him," I pleaded.

"Guys!" Carlos called again.

"No we didn't!" Logan argued in reply to Kendall. "We did what we thought was best for you!"

"Aren't I old enough to decide what's best for me?" Kendall asked, obviously irritated.

"Hello!" Carlos called down to us. No one turned their heads, too focused on the current situation.

"Why can't you stop being so stubborn and see that we were trying to help you?" Logan said.

"GUYS!" Carlos hollered one more time.

"WHAT?" We all screamed back.

"We have to get out of here," Carlos said while he walked over to us. "A whole bunch of paparazzi got into the building."

"Crap!" Kendall said in loud whisper.

"Hey!"

We all jumped at the voice in fear that it was paparazzi.

"I know where the back door is, so you can get out without the paparazzi knowing. Come on."

It was that tall guy again, JJMazz. He motioned for us all to follow him. He quickly ushered us out the back exit.

"You can call Mr. Rocque and Ms. Wainwright, so they know where you are," JJMazz said quickly. "But for now I have to get you guys out of here."

It was weird how he referred to Gustavo and Kelly so formally.

Once to the parking lot, we all quickly filed into JJMazz's car minus one.

"Come on, Kendall," Logan called.

"No," Kendall said stubbornly. "I'm not getting in."

"Yes, you are," Carlos said, urgently. "The paparazzi could show up any minute."

"Maybe I want them to show up," Kendall said with an edge in his voice.

"Kendall, you're being ridiculous," I said.

"Am I?" He asked angrily.

"What is your problem?" JJMazz said to Kendall.

"You know exactly what my problem is _James_," Kendall shot back.

...Wait…did he just say James?

All of a sudden I could hear a bunch of paparazzi coming.

"Kendall, get in now!" I ordered him.

Kendall sighed before he got in just before the paparazzi came around the corner.

"Drive!" Carlos called out.

"On it!" JJMazz said making a sharp turn to avoid the paparazzi.

Once we were out of the parking lot, we were all able to catch our breath…at least for a few minutes.

"You ready to talk now, _James_?" Kendall said.

Logan and Carlos sighed.

"Kendall…" Carlos started.

"Just let him," Logan said quietly.

"I think it's about time someone filled me in," I said, feeling lost.

"Well Katie…there's no easy way to say this, but," Logan said. "JJMazz is—"

But just as he was about to finish, the car came to a sudden halt.

"Red light," JJMazz said when we all looked at him like he was crazy.

"You didn't have to stop so suddenly," I said somewhat irritated.

"Yeah…sorry…" He said with a sigh.

James' POV:

"It's okay," She said.

I had to blink to keep back my tears. I hadn't paid that much attention to the girl Logan had been walking around with. But now that I was locked in a car with her, I knew who she was. Katie was even more beautiful then I remembered her and way taller.

But what was I going to do about the guys, most importantly Kendall, knowing who I was already?


End file.
